memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Encounter
(Space, warp speed) Captain's log, stardate 53998.3, the Helena is on course for an inversion nebula to find out more about it this nebula was discovered by the USS Defiant during our war with the Dominion and I only hope we can get more readings out of it. (Captain's quarters) Jason Tyson is laying on his side of the bed when a hand appears and a beautiful woman appears and lays her head on his arm kissing it. Jason sweetie says Julia Watson as she kisses her husband's arm. Jason rolls over and cuddles with his wife. I'm awake Julia says Jason as he takes his wife in his arms. Julia rests her head on his chest and rests in the bed with him when the starfield slows to a stop. Weren't we suppose to be at high warp for a few days? asked Julia as she looks at her husband. Jason gets up and gets dress and gets his combadge and pressed it. Tyson to bridge report? asked Jason. We're picking up something on the long-range scanners tracing it to the Bajoran sector we're investgating ''says Commander Core over the comm system. Jason looked at Julia as they're getting dressed. We're on our way Commander, says Jason as he gets his uniform jacket and both him and Julia head out of their quarters. (Space) ''Helena is at full stop along the Klingon Border. (Helena, main bridge) Captain Tyson walks onto the bridge adjusting his uniform jacket as he walks over to Commander Core. Report Commander what's going on? he says as he looks at his first officer. Well Captain we're picking up a Romulan signal from within our side of the sector and its headed our way she says as she turns to him. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console when she sees the two contacts appear on the targeting sensors, contacts coming into view now Mitchell says looking at the Captain and Commander. Both Core and Tyson looked at the main viewer and see a Cardassian Dreadnought take the planet out as Tyson is in complete shock. What the hell is that thing says Commander Core as she looks at it. Unknown its Cardassian design all right but she's bigger then any warship that they have in their ranks reports Mason as he looks at the ops console. Then the ship shakes hard as the crew is thrown to the floor as Captain Tyson gets up he turns to Ensign Mason. Report Ensign what the hell was that he asked, It appears that the warship destroyed the planet and the shock wave has started to form he reports as the ship is hit again with it. Helm back us off engines full reverse orders Tyson as he looks at Ensign Leigh who is hanging onto the helm. Aye, sir all engines are at full reserve she reports as she inputs the command into the helm. Both Core and Tyson look as the planet breaks up into a thousand pieces and Core prays for the thousands of lives that were killed. Elizabeth as soon as the Dreadnought clears the area set course for Starbase 375 warp nine he orders Ensign Leigh as he heads back to his command chair.